


Wildest Dreams

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes Taylor Swift, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean and Reader get married, F/M, First Dance, Song: Wildest Dreams (Taylor Swift), Super old fic, This is terrible, did i mention its terrible?, over-done trope, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: This is a super old and shitty fic but might as well post it. Enjoy the fuckin mess that is this fic!





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super old and shitty fic but might as well post it. Enjoy the fuckin mess that is this fic!

This was it. You were now Y/N Winchester. You and Dean had been married less than an hour ago and you were about to start your first dance as husband and wife. You had chosen ‘Wildest Dreams’ by Taylor Swift. You had chosen this mainly as a joke because you loved to tease Dean over his secret love for Taylor Swift songs. You didn’t take it too seriously as you were only having a small wedding with family and a couple other hunters.

You and Dean made your way onto the floor for your first dance. The beat begins and you and Dean started to sway. You heard the lyrics and nearly burst into tears when you realised how perfectly the song fit your relationship.

‘He said let’s get out of this town,  
Drive out of the city, away from the crowd.   
I thought 'heaven can’t help me now’  
Nothing last forever, but this is gonna’ take me down.’

That was almost exactly how you and Dean met. You met him in a hunter bar in Kansas and he took you for a drive to a little field outside of town for your first date. You knew as soon as you saw him in that bar that he would be the death of you. It was pretty much love at first sight on both sides.

'He’s so tall and handsome as hell,  
He’s so bad but he does it so well. ’

These lines described Dean to a T and it made you well up even more.

'I can see the end, as it begins,  
My one condition is,  
Say you’ll remember me,  
Standing in a nice dress,  
Starting at the sunset, babe.   
Red lips and rosy cheeks,  
Say you’ll see me again,  
Even if it’s just in your  
Wildest Dreams.’

You and Dean both knew that hunters lives didn’t really last very long, so you knew that you had to make the most of this relationship and love each other while we could. At that point, you had burst into tears and continued dancing with your head resting on Dean’s shoulder.

!I said no one has to know what we do,  
His hands are in my hair,   
His clothes are in my room,  
Nothing lasts forever,  
But this is getting good now.’

At this point, you weren’t even listening to the lyrics as you were just sobbing into Dean’s shoulder. You continued dancing until the song finished and just when you thought that the moment couldn’t get any more perfect, Dean leaned down into your ear and whispered

'I love you, Y/N Winchester.’


End file.
